Percutaneous intravascular treatment of diseased blood vessels, such as angioplasty or stent placement procedures, may result in the dislodgment of loose plaque or thrombus which then migrate downstream. Since any such particles may become lodged in other vessels, effectively preventing blood from passing into the organ which that vessel supplies, and potentially causing serious end-organ damage which may be difficult or impossible to reverse, effective avoidance of this complication is extremely important.
One of the early methods of removing residual matter resulting from an angioplasty procedure using a balloon catheter involved maintaining the balloon in an inflated state while performing the intended intervention on the blood vessel. In this manner, much of the material could be removed without an extraneous filtering device. However, the reliability of such a procedure, especially for blood vessels supplying oxygen to the brain, necessitated substantial improvement.
Previous attempts at vascular filters have included a vena caval filter, which is permanently deployed in the vena cava via a peripheral vein in order to prevent embolisation of blood clots from the veins of the legs to the lungs, thus avoiding potentially serious and life threatening pulmonary embolism. The filter typically included a plurality of anchoring legs bent outwardly to form hooks to penetrate the vessel wall and secure the filter permanently in position. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,246.
While conventional vena caval filters work well for their intended purposes, they suffer from the disadvantages associated with damaging the inner vessel wall through the inherent penetrating nature of the hooks, and blockage caused over time as the filter becomes endothelialized with the blood vessel inner wall or as recurrent blood clots obstruct blood flow through the filter.
In an effort to resolve the problems with vena caval filters, those skilled in the art have developed temporary filtering mechanisms that attach to an angioplasty catheter and withdraw from the vasculature following the procedure. One proposal, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,549, discloses a collapsible wire mesh filter disposed around the distal portion of a wire guided balloon catheter. A filter balloon is positioned beneath the wire mesh and inflates radially outwardly to expand the wire mesh when inserted downstream of a stenosed blood vessel. As the vessel is treated, fine particles dislodged from the stenosis are trapped by the mesh and subsequently removed with the filter and catheter following the procedure.
A similar device and method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,978 includes a balloon catheter directed through a vasculature by a guide wire. The catheter mounts a strainer at its distal end that responds to actuation of a separate control wire to open and close a plurality of tines capable of retaining dislodged particles from a treated stenosis.
The temporary filter devices described above require additional lumens and/or control wires beyond those associated with the catheter guide wire to control the filtering procedure. The extra lines and wires typically create added complexity for the operator. Moreover, it is often desirable to adjust the relative spacing between the deployed filter and the stenosed area due to the potential presence of additional blood vessels proximate the stenosis. Because the conventional filters are mounted to the distal ends of the respective catheters, adjustments during the procedure typically cannot be made. Furthermore, the use of balloon catheters and stent devices involving the same procedure could not be achieved with filter protection in place.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a temporary vascular filter which does not require additional control wires and catheter lumens. Moreover, the need exists for such a filter in which adjustment of the filter with respect to a lesioned vessel area, and allows for the exchange of various types of devices (e.g., balloon catheters, stents, etc.), while maintaining protection against distal emboli. The temporary vascular filter guide wire of the present invention satisfies these needs.